


Science of Attraction

by GhostRaccoon



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, logan is smooth, remy is Really Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRaccoon/pseuds/GhostRaccoon
Summary: I've got a losleep idea!! I've seen losleep where Remy is the flirty boi and flusters Logan to no end, but maybe flip that? Like, have Logan do very smooth, subtle flirting and Remy is a gay mess with gay panic. Perhaps he hides behind a counter. Perhaps Virgil is working with him and says loudly "REMY, WHY ARE YOU HIDING BEHIND THE COUNTER LOL". Remy plots murder. -Lilfellasblog on tumblr
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Science of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilfella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/gifts).



Remy liked to think he was suave. That he had the smoothest juice in school and everyone wanted a taste. He liked his reputation of being a player, despite never having actually dated anybody.

He wasn’t actually the smoothest in the school though.

No, that was definitely Logan, because right now, with his expertise in science, Remy always found himself flustered when working with him.

Like now, for instance with Logan and Roman working with him and Virgil on dissecting a frog.

Virgil was freaking out about it, his face pale and his mouth covered with a sleeve clad hand.

Roman was flirting heavily with Virgil, not that the emo noticed even with his massive crush on the other.

Remy, however, was totally distracted by the fact that Logan had looked at him with a small smile.

He, in a bout of stupidity, looked at the frog and then back at Logan. “I’d give you my heart, but you’ve already got one laid out on the table.”

Logan, unfazed, fires back. “You must be the square root of negative one, because you can’t be real.”

And that line, combined with the eye contact and the small smirk on Logan’s face absolutely did Remy in.

Remy slid off his seat and hid underneath the lab table, finally catching Virgil’s attention who snickered at his best friend’s bright red face.

“There a reason you’re hiding under the table, Rem?”

Rem glared at Virgil, his blush picking up in heat.

“There a reason you’re to dumb to notice Roman hitting on you, Vee?” he snapped back.

Roman spluttered on the other side, making Logan snicker while Virgil just gaped helplessly at both of them.

Remy continued to hide until the science teacher told him to sit in his seat properly.

When he did manage to sit back in his stool like a normal person, he looked at Logan again who simply slid a piece of paper towards him.

_Apologies if I made you uncomfortable._

Logan was… apologizing?

Remy frowned, grabbed his glittery purple pencil that he’d stolen from Roman and scribbled back.

_it’s okay babes, nbd._

Logan glanced at Remy after reading the note, smiled (be still, Remy’s beating heart), and wrote back.

_Wonderful. I’d like to accompany you on your next coffee run, if that is ideal to you?_

It took everything Remy had to NOT squeal in delight at the invitation.

_It’s a date._


End file.
